


Look

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: in which you meet JB at your friend's wedding and he finally explains why he left you, and asks for a second chance.





	Look

You hadn't expected to see him there. In fact, you'd specifically asked if he would come, and the answer had been a resounding 'no'. So, why were the two of you locking eyes across the room? Your heart was pounding, beating so loudly that you were certain the other guests at the wedding reception could hear it over the music. Your palms were sweaty and you absentmindedly wiped them on your dress, breaking the eye contact you'd held with Jaebum for what felt like forever. What was he doing here?

Suddenly, you weren't in the mood for your best friend's wedding reception. Your stomach in knots, you just wanted to get out of there, away from the man who had broken your heart the last time you'd seen him. What hurt even more was that he was doing fine. You'd heard all about his group's world tour that had just ended and had even watched a few of their vlives. It made your heart ache to think that he was going about his life like the two of you had never happened, while you were still broken over a year later.

Standing from your seat at the brides maids' table, you went in search of the champagne. There was no way you were going to be able to get through this whole charade completely sober. Not only that, but you wanted to find your friend, whom you were sure had set this whole thing up to try and get you and Jaebum back together. Why else would she have lied and told you he wouldn't be there? You were willing to bet she'd said the same thing to him about you.

In short, you were going to kill her.

Weaving your way through the guests, most of which you didn't even know, you found the table of filled champagne flutes, grabbing one and emptying it in one swallow. You quickly replaced the empty glass and grabbed another, only to have it snatched from your hand before the rim could reach your lips.

Annoyed, you glanced over to see Jaebum, drinking your flute of champagne. A second later, he placed the empty flute back on the table. "You shouldn't drink too much," he said. "You don't hold your alcohol well."

You were scoffing at this point; what else was there for you to do? You couldn't believe he had the audacity to be talking to you at all, let alone telling you that you couldn't even drink. You were going to need something far stronger than champagne if you were going to deal with this shit.

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed another flute of champagne and turned to walk away, not even going to acknowledge Jaebum. After all, he was the one who had ended things. You weren't obligated to give him any sort of response. However, you weren't at all surprised when you felt his hand grip your wrist, stopping you. The grip wasn't tight and you knew you could pull away if you wanted, but that part of you — that stupid part of you that still had love for this jackass — held you in place. You didn't face Jaebum, knowing that those eyes would just lure you back in, that his smile would make your traitor of a heart flutter.

"Can we just talk, (Y/N)," he asked quietly, his thumb tracing the skin of your wrist lightly. You'd missed his touch, but hoped he couldn't feel the quick thrum of your pulse beneath his grasp.

Sighing, you turned and pulled your wrist free. "What is there to talk about?" you asked him, speaking casually. After how he'd left you, he didn't deserve respect. You could tell from his expression that he understood the meaning behind your neglecting to use honorifics.

Jaebum ran a hand through his hair and, for the first time, you noticed that it was styled differently. His undercut was still there, the dark locks now sloppily pushed back. One strand was out of place and you resisted the urge to fix it, instead squeezing your hand into a fist at your side.

Clearing his throat, Jaebum put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I don't like how we left things," he said. "And I miss you."

You actually had to laugh at that, though the sound held little humor. "I think you mean, how you left things, right?" you replied. "Because you're the one who left me. And you have no right to say you miss me now, a whole year later."

"I know. I know I screwed everything up, but I really thought it was what was —"

"If you say it was best for me...It wasn't best for me and you know it, Jaebum. Being with you was what made me happy. I didn't care about the fame or what the fans thought. I cared about you. But you threw that away."

Jaebum bit his lip absentmindedly and you had to wonder if he did it on purpose. He knew how that one little action effected you. "You're right," he finally said. "It wasn't for you. It was for me." You swallowed, not knowing how to feel about this sudden admission. Jaebum shook his head and continued. "I was selfish and didn't think it through at all. I convinced myself that I was leaving you for you, but it wasn't that at all."

A pause. A singular moment in which you allowed yourself to remember all the good times the two of you had shared and how it had all came to a crashing halt, seemingly out of the blue. Later, you had thought about it endlessly, realizing that Jaebum had grown more and more distant, but you hadn't paid enough attention to him to notice. You'd blamed yourself for the whole thing for months after he'd left, but had eventually convinced yourself that he was the only one in the wrong. You hadn't paid enough attention because he hadn't let you. He had grown distant and pushed you away.

None of this was your fault.

"So what was it, JB?" you asked him.

"I was scared." Jaebum's gaze met your own and saw in his eyes that he was finally telling you the truth. You felt the weight lift from your chest at this realization, finally knowing fully that you hadn't been at fault, that he had been the one to push you away and end what you thought would last forever.

You pursed your lips, not entirely sure you wanted the answer to your next question. "What were you scared of?"

Jaebum laughed once; he picked up another flute of champagne and knocked it back as if it were a shot of liquor. "This stuff really isn't strong enough," he muttered, looking at the glass in distaste, before putting it back on the table beside him. "I was afraid of losing you. I know, it makes no sense. I don't know, I just felt like we were too perfect, you know? Who has a relationship like that? Nothing that good lasts forever, right? I just. I wanted to end it on my own terms, I guess, before it was taken from me."

"You're such an idiot."

"What?" Jaebum replied, clearly not expecting that response.

You shook your head, still angry with him, but also understanding more now where he was coming from. "You don't ruin things — you don't fuck up your own happiness — just because you think it's not going to last. You fight to make sure it does last."

For a moment, Jaebum just stared into your eyes, as if he was searching for something. Perhaps he found it, because he finally said, "Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"What?"

"I miss you, I wasn't lying about that. Maybe we could try again?"

You knew you shouldn't agree to this, not after how he'd screwed you over the last time. But now that you knew the truth, now that you knew JB could admit that he had been ignorant, maybe things would be different this time. He was worth a second chance, wasn't he?

"What happens if things go well? You gonna push me away again?" you asked him.

Jaebum smiled. "If things go well, maybe we'll have a second date?" You rolled your eyes. "In fact, I'm counting on that second date. I have a feeling we're going to like each other."

"You're insufferable."

"And you're using big words to annoy me."

You laughed, ignoring the giant smile and thumbs up on your friend's face across the room. She was never going to let you live this one down.

Jaebum held his hand out, palm upward, but you swatted it away. "Save it for the date, pretty boy."

 


End file.
